


Pain Eternal

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus had a reason for wanting Sam to use his Spark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Eternal

He would not have had to see it to know the exact moment of Jazz's death. The pull on his own life was too strong, the loss of that rock-steady support he depended on. As certainly as if he had been standing right there, he knew.

It fueled this fight to new levels of intensity. Not only had his impossible choice condemned his planet, possibly his species, but it had cost them so much in lives.

One more lay on the pile of his choice, one that had been there from the beginning with him.

It was at the root of his desperate bid to destroy the Allspark, by offering himself as the sacrifice. Sam Witwicky subverting that as a way to kill Megatron was a resounding victory...but it left Prime to remember that the pain would never fade as Jazz's optics had.


End file.
